


Approach

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Dean’s decided to use another approach on Mick.Because if the guy is somewhat smart, like Sam says, and seems to be willing to listen, as Mel told them, he should be interested in what they have to explain.





	

Dean has lied and been lied to so often in his life he could probably satisfy Carlo Collodi’s nose fetish if the guy was still alive.

And long noses due to lying were actually a thing.

The point stands.

And the point standing as it does, he’s decided to use another approach on Mick.

Because if the guy is somewhat smart, like Sam says, and seems to be willing to listen, as Mel told them, he should be interested in what they have to explain.

“Sam” he asks one night, “do you still have your broken phone?”

He flinches slightly before he answers. Mom’s text really did a number on him.

Dean still can’t bring himself to care. Another deadbeat parent called him names, boo hoo. He’s found his family.

Cas strolls into the kitchen and gets himself another cup of coffee (Dean has no idea why, but dude can put away a gallon each night and still be able to sleep) before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Dean’s so busy grinning he almost overhears Sam’s answer.

 “Yeah, in a drawer somewhere. Why?”

“Great. I can sue it to pull numbers, then. I want to have a little chat with Mick.”

Sam’s eyes widen.

Dean shrugs.

“I haven’t really had a chance to introduce myself yet. It’s been two weeks; time to see if Mel’s magic worked on him.”

Not literally, of course. As far as they know, she went easy on him.

But these Men of Letters are not used to anything. He probably thinks he escaped by the hair of his teeth.

“You need any help with getting the data?” Sam asks when he hands him the phone.

It’s something he would have asked before this all went down, but his expression and tone have changed. There’s no more condescension or actual wonder if he’s clever enough to hack into a broken phone.

Sometimes Dean wonders if Sam notices how much they have changed.

It’s all been for the better though, for once.

“Almost there” he calls out some time later when he hears someone entering the library.

“I never doubted it, darling.”

Ah. Crowley. He’s been wandering where he’s been the last few days, always busy.

“So” he announces, sitting down next to Dean, “you boys have quite a few more fans than I anticipated.”

“Meaning?” he asks.

“Meaning, in a case of emergency there are at least thirty sheriffs around the country who would love to find a reason to arrest some interfering Brits.”

“What?”

“Also, remember Lizzie Hexam?”

Dean frowns.

“The one whose husband started turning into a rugaru when she got pregnant? Don’t tell me he – “

“No, no, he’s doing well. I checked. Added a few extra pounds of raw meat to their freezer. But my point is, you managed to earn the undying gratitude of one of the FBI’s finest.”

“She said she’s an accountant.”

“Exactly. One of the best the FBI’s ever had.”

“So you... ran around the country alerting the law that happens to be on our side?”

It’s so much like Crowley and at the same time it isn’t.

But he’s starting to wonder when he actually finds the time to check on things in Hell.

“You all need to sleep” Crowley answers his question without him having to ask it.

“Thanks, Crowley.”

The demon shrugs.

They’ve never really acknowledged that they basically moved in with the King of Hell, apart from Sam asking if he had a room.

And he’s certainly around for movie nights and usually for their meals.

“Cas said you will be trying to make contact with 7?”

Dean raises an eyebrow.

“They hardly warrant the double zero, Squirrel.”

Dean huffs.

“Yeah, well. Mel’s already started working on him, I just want to---“

“Assess the situation?”

“Something like that.”

“He doesn’t stand a chance” Crowley says abruptly. “You can be very... persuasive.”

Almost as an afterthought, he adds, “Must be that obnoxious Righteousness”.

“Yep, that’s me” Dean flashes him a grin.

The silence that follows as he finishes getting the relevant numbers from the phone is comfortable. Familiar.

Who ever thought Crowley would end up a part of team free will one day?

Dean wastes no time calling once he’s got the number. Their new homes is shielded from any kind of sensors just like the bunker, plus Mick’s bound to have a few questions by now, if he’s as clever as the others think he is.

“Good evening.”

Who even answers like that when they don’t recognize the number? Dean rolls his eyes.

“Hi 007. Dean Winchester speaking.”

Mick’s breath hitches. They haven’t really talked before, unless they count Dean being annoyed at the Men’s of Letters simple presence.

“What do you want?”

“Now, that’s no way of talking to someone” he points out.

Alright, maybe he wants to have a little fun, too. After all, thanks to these pricks he was pretty unhappy for a while.

Now, though? Now he has his angel, his brother, his best friends all under one roof.

And the Men of Letters?

They’ve got Mary, of course. If anyone can be said to have her. She marches to her own beat.

Even if that beat is off the freaking rails.

“There is no reason for you to call me” Mick answers, “unless, of course, you have realized that your ways – “

“Thanks, I got the lecture the first time around. No, I’m calling because of Mel – remember your little chat?”

He doesn’t answer immediately.

“Let me remind you. Rather small but fiery girl, headstrong, has an affinity for water – “

“I know what you are talking aboutz” Mick snaps.

“Just trying to help.”

“What could you possibly have to tell me about that? That you set her up for it? I was rather sure that were the case – “

Good God, he can practically feel the accent vibrate through the phone.

“It was her idea. She thought she could try and reason with you jolly good folk”.

Maybe he shouldn’t imitate his accent, but he can’t help it.

“And what did she hope to achieve?”

“Tell me you haven’t been thinking”.

2There it is” he adds when only another silence follows.

“I haven’t – it’s not – she’s a monster – “

“Oh no, she keeps the water cleans and eats fish.”

“Alright, maybe she – “

“She’s got a name, you know.”

Of course he’s manipulating Mick. It’s harder to kill something you can call by its first name.

“Mel might not be dangerous, but others – “

“And what if they try their hardest? We actually met a potential rugaru who’s been keeping himself from taking that final bite.”

“That’s impossible. Our data shows – “

“Ever considered there are some things you can’t learn from a book?”

“We prefer not to have our colleagues die try-“

He breaks off, breathing heavily.

There’s a story there. has to be. Dean files it away for the time being. No reason to ride the guy hard right from the start.

He needed time too, after they met Leonor. He needed time to understand not everything was black and white.

“If you say so” he replies simply. “Just wanted to make sure you haven’t forgotten. Should I stay on the line or have you already figured out this call can’t be traced?”

“It appears to be so.”

Dean chuckles.

“If you ever decide you could use a broader perspective, you’ve got my number now.”

“Why do you think I would?”

“Because I know from Sam that you have IT experts, and yet I didn’t hear a peep. You traced the call yourself.”

He hangs up without another word.

 

It appears he has woefully underestimated Dean Winchester.

Sam barely spoke of him, and Mary is convinced he’s nothing more than the brawn to the brains.

He should have known. There has to be a reason why Sam would rather hunt with him than use their intel and weapons.

Mick prefers their easy, clean hunts.

Although...

No, he’s not doubting their approach. Of course not. He learned not to at Kendricks’.

_But Dean Winchester didn’t kill his best friend. Dean Winchester raised his brother while on the hunt and made friends of monsters who don’t harm humans..._

He tries not to think about it.

But it’s difficult with Mary Winchester soon breezing into their base, talking about several ghouls she took out.

Mick remembers that ghouls can live off dead meat, too.

And then he starts to wonder how many of those she killed did just that, instead of killing humans to fulfil their needs.

He is no fool. He knows Mel and Dean Winchester were trying to manipulate him.

But if things might be as he’s starting to suspect they are, he might just not mind all that much.

The Men of Letters manipulate people as well, and Mary Winchester...

That night, when Dr. Hess asks him after his report “Is there anything else, Mr. Davies?” he hesitates but stays silent.

Because a part of him already knows he’ll call Dean Winchester again.


End file.
